He'll Come Back, He Always Does
by YamiLance
Summary: Scott refused to believe what he knew about Springtrap... it couldn't be him, could it? ((May stay a oneshot, may be continued, who knows?))


_**He'll Come Back, He always Does...**_

 _ **Platonic Love Between Purple Guy & Phone Guy/Scott~ Sorry for all you PG x PG shippers**_

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. FNAF 3 spoilers~ AU where Scott is the Night Guard for Fazbear's Fright.

* * *

Scott didn't think working at Fazbear's Fright would be terrible. Heck, he'd dealt with five killer animatronics! He was sure that this 'Springtrap' wouldn't even match the other five. Besides, the animatronic was old, it wouldn't be very active...

Unless... it was _him_. He shook the foolish thought out of his head. No, it should've been someone else in the suit, right? But, then again, there was a very high chance that it was _him._

He realized he'd been thinking for too long, when he looked up, there it was, staring at Scott with those eyes.

 _Those eyes_ , he thought. They seemed so familiar. He quickly played an audio in _any_ room that was far away from him. It's ear twitched, only one, though, since most of the other one was missing. Most of the animatronic had either been broken or rotted away. After what seemed like hours, Scott played the audio again. Springtrap stared for a moment or two more, and finally walked away in the direction of the sound. It seemed like this was a game for Springtrap, and he really knew what was going on, like he was just messing with Scott, waiting for the right moment.

Scott was the only one who knew the truth about Springtrap, everyone else seemed to believe the lies they were told. He always refused to believe who he thought, no, _knew_ , was in the suit. But... even if it was him, why didn't he just end it already? Springtrap obviously could outsmart Scott, but he seemed to just be toying with him, like he really didn't want to harm him. It made sense, the two of them had been close, everyone else described him as a _freak_ or _loser_ , and some names he didn't want to repeat.

But, Scott didn't think he was think bad, and although their first meeting had been quite awkward, they still became friends. E-even after _what he did_ to those children, Scott didn't even report him to the police. He didn't know why, it just felt wrong.

Maybe being stuck in the Golden Bonnie suit, now known as _Springtrap_ , had been his punishment. Sometimes he hoped it had been someone else, but nobody deserved something like that...

He hadn't even realized that his heart had been beating much faster than it should have been, and he was breathing unevenly. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed as the 6:00 A.M bell was signaled.

****~Night 5~****

He screamed.

Those 'phantom' animatronics were more active then they should've been, even if it was the fifth night. Even when Springtrap had the perfect opening to strike, when Scott had been rebooting the systems, he would only appear at the door or office window for a long period of time, and eventually be gone when Scott's vision darkened when the ventilation had failed.

Once he had gotten three phantom jumpscares in a row, he snapped. He knew it was idiotic, but he didn't care. He saw the bottle of oil sitting there since Night 1. He poured it over almost eveything in the office until it was empty. He breathed heavily as he managed to light the end of a pencil, and everything began burning. A sinister smile began forming on his lips as he thought,

 _I hope you die in a fire._

When he looked out the window showing the hallway, he saw Springtrap standing there, one large mechanical hand placed on the glass. Without thinking, he walked towards it, and placed his hand on top of the other's. Even thought they had been separated by glass, Scott was certain that this was _him, William._

His only friend he trusted since he was young, William Afton. Scott remembered he used to always call him Dave, and William had told him he was the only one allowed to call him that, since William was annoyed by being called by nicknames. Not that he minded, though.

Scott had been so lost in thought that he didn't noticed that the fire had rapidly spread, and was dangerously close to him. He looked Springtrap, no, _Dave_ in the eyes once more, the eyes that couldn't have been fake, the ones he remembered for so many years. He wondered if he would ever see Dave again, if he would ever come back, if the animatronic even survived the fire. Scott smiled, a warm smile, as his vision faded and his eyelids closed. He heard a raspy voice mumble something to him,

 _I'll come back..._

 _I always do._


End file.
